TamaHaru: Can't Stand It
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: The blonde Host Club King sits in the music room pondering how to tell the Natural Host just how he feels. Kyoya comes along and helps him out. Lots of Tamaharu fluff. My first Fic in this fandom. Done as a request for a reviewer.


**Hello! I'm new to this fandom, but some of you may know me from the FMA fandom. I'm HeartlessRockstarXIII! This is my first OHSHC fic, and it's also one of the first I've written without ANY angst or drama in it! :) This was done as a request for a reviewer of one of my FMA fics, Half Demon Alchemist. I hope that she, and all of you enjoy this. It's TamaHaru, cause they're just too darn cute! It's based off the song, Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never. **

**Ok, my lovelies, here's the disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, it's characters, the song or the artist. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Tamaki Suoh sat at the piano in Music Room #3. He was absentmindedly playing various notes that sounded like they fit together. The blonde's mind, however, was elsewhere. Recently, Tamaki had come to a realization. What he felt for a certain brunette crossdressing host was not the 'fatherly affection' he first suspected he held for her. No, this was an emotion much more powerful and far deeper than that. Tamaki Suoh was effectively in love with one Haruhi Fujioka. Yes, he was completely head over heels for the girl. Absolutely smitten.

For once, the tall blonde was out of words. There was nothing he could say to express how he feels, and it was annoying him. As the high school 2nd year racked his brain in an attempt to figure out what to say to the freshman, the door to the music room opened, and high school 2nd year Kyoya Ootori walked into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Tamaki, I forgot my computer in here."

"Kyoya, how does one go about telling someone that he likes her...?"

Kyoya gave a small chuckle. "What's this? Are you, Tamaki Suoh, acctually out of words? My, my, the world must be ending if you're asking me what to say."

"Mommy, why must you be so mean to Daddy!?" Tamaki whined as he sat in his infamous Corner Of Woe.

"Ugh... Must you call me that, Tamaki" Kyoya asked, exasperated.

"Seriously Kyoya! I need your help!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Well, if you're serious, why not start by telling me how you feel about her. It might help you to find the words."

"Um, ok, if you think it will work."

Tamaki mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. As he did so, Haruhi arrived at the door to the club room. She had come to retrive her math textbook.

"Ok, well, she's nice."

"Really Tamaki...? That's all you can say?"

"Ummmm, Gosh Kyoya, this is so embarassing!" Tamaki's face reddened and Kyoya stifled a laugh.

"Keep going. If you can't tell Mommy, then how will you tell her?" Kyoya said, trying to coax the blonde into telling him everything. His glasses were illuminated by the light in that, devious way, as he spoke.

"GAH! Ok." Tamaki steeled his resolve and continued.

"She's got big brown eyes, like pools of the commoner's coffee that I so adore."

"Go on." Kyoya urged

"Her hair is short, but still flows beautifully in the breeze, like the one that was blowing on the day we went to your private beach. She has a soft voice that is like music to my ears. Her love of fancy tuna is just the cutest! I love the way she acts so brave, even through situations that clearly scare her. She's so smart too! Her grades are almost as perfect as she is! Oh, Kyoya, she's just so adorable that I CAN'T STAND IT! I fear the worst! I feel like I've fallen in love and I just have to let her know!"

As Tamaki continued to ramble about his love for the short brunette, said girl was outside the door to the music room, shocked beyond beliefe. _Did Tamaki-sempai really say all of that? And did he really mean it? _Before she could even think about what she was doing, Haruhi pushed the door of the music room completely open and walked in. Tamaki stood there wide eyed and red in the face. Almost the same look he wore upon the discoverey that the newest host was a female. Kyoya smiled a genuine smile.

"I believe it's time for me to take my leave of you. I will see you both tommorrow. And Haruhi, if you leave anything behind again, I will add it to your debt." Kyoya handed her the forgotten book and left the two alone in the club room.

"Sempai... What you said-"

"Oh, Haruhi! Yes it's true, it's all true! I love you! Everything you say and do is just super duper cute!"

"Sempai..."

"You don't have to call me that anymore. If you don't want to that is. You can just call me Tamaki." the blonde whispered.

Haruhi and Tamaki took a few steps, closing the gap between them. Tamaki put a hand on Haruhi's cheek, his long pianoplayer fingers gently caressing the soft flesh.

"Tamaki, I love you too."

Overjoyed, Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a loving embrace, her head tilting up, and his head tilting down so they looked in eachothers eyes.

"Oh, mon amour, you make me so happy!

Je t'aime, ma chérie!"

"What does that mean? That last part you said in French?"

"I love you my darling."

Tamkai and Haruhi's lips met in a passionate kiss as they pulled eachother even closer. By then, the whole host club, whom Kyoya deviously ran off to retireve, was watching the two lovers. Hikaru and Kaoru wolf whistled, Honey squeed with joy, Mori smiled, and Kyoya took blackmail photos.

The pair seperated and blushed, scratching the backs of thier heads.

"It's about damn time!" exclaimed the club in perfect unison.

The hosts laughed and left for the day, the promise of what would come next looking brighter than the stars.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. One fic down, hopefully many more on the way. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I definately hope you review. **

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~**


End file.
